Neighborly Love
by kitty4me
Summary: Bella and Alice are single ladies living in New York City. What happens when they have two new neighbors? According to Alice they must be single straight guys..is she right or wrong? BxE and AxJ Rated M for Lemon and Language. One-Shot


**Neighborly Love**

_**Kitty: Hello folks! Just wanted to say this will be my first oneshot story! Booyah!**_

_**Alice: ZOMG!! Is it about meh?!?! Huh huh huh huh!?!**_

_**Kitty: Uhm..you're in it…**_

_**Alice: Eeeeeeeep!!! –throws fist in the air- Yesh!**_

_**Kitty: Okay….who gave her caffeine?! –shifts eyes around-**_

_**Jasper: -points at Emmett-**_

_**Emmett: Damn you Jasper!**_

_**Jasper: -chuckles and runs for it-**_

_**Alice: Weeeeeeeeee –twirls around-**_

_**Kitty: Emmett!!!!**_

_**Emmett: -scrams-**_

_**Kitty: -runs after him with a bat- Enjoy reading everyone!!**_

**(The many pluses of roleplaying you get ideas lol )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. But I so wanna own Edward Cullen and Jasper Whitlock..why? Cuz they are effin hot!!!**

_Saturday_

"Bella!! _Bella bella bella_!!" A voice sang outside of my bedroom with two loud knocks on my door. _Ugh_. I turned my head a fraction to stare at my clock. _For fucking sakes! It's just 6 on a Saturday morning! What does that annoying little pixie want this time?_ I groan out in frustration and covered my face with a pillow. My name is Isabella Swan and I indeed hate mornings. The little monster singing my name outside is my best friend Alice Brandon. Together we live in a four bedroom apartment in New York City. I guess you can say we were damn lucky to afford such a great place away from the slime and grime of the slums around the area.

A loud thud of a door slamming open was heard followed by light footsteps then I felt my bed jump beneath me.

"_Alice!_" I replied in a muffled voice against my pillow. A second later my pillow was tossed aside and it landed softly on the floor. "Damn it Alice! It's just 6 am! Why the hell do you need to wake me up this early in the morning!?" I was always a grumpy ass bitch when it came to waking up in the morning. I hated the morning. _Why couldn't they just skip mornings and go to afternoons instead?_

"Beeelllllaaa!" Alice sung my name again. She was used to my crankiness in the morning. I stared at her kneeling on my bed. I never grew accustomed to Alice always looking so perfect 24 hours. She had short black spiky hair that stuck out in a stylist fashion. How she managed to make it look so tidy and yet messy at the same time is beyond my comprehension. She was wearing pink playboy cotton pants with a white tank top. I sometimes envy her for her looks. I was just your simple plain Jane Doe. I had wavy brown hair and deep brown eyes, nothing that special."We have new neighbors!" She giggles.

"So..why is this _very _important?" I raised an eyebrow while I rose up on a sitting position.

"Cause their guys Bella! We are having guy neighbors!" She squeals in excitement. I cover my ears quickly. Her excited voice was a pain in the ears, literally. Our building had two apartments in every floor, which is why our own apartment is pretty huge. The spare two bedrooms were used as my office and Alice's sewing room.

"Alice!" Removing my hands from my ears when it was safe I then place them on top of my covers as I glared at her. "I just have a couple of questions for you." I state out. "One: How do you know they are even guys and not girls? Two: How would you know if their single? Three: How can you even tell that their straight and not gay?"

"Silly Bella." She laughs softly. "I saw the movers move in their stuff! A black leather couch a pool table and two nice king size beds! No women would buy black leather couches for themselves. That's a guy thing to do. Also a pool table Bella! Seriously, it calls out GUYS!" She giggles, "And last I didn't see any floral or any feminine items being brought in their apartment!"

"Alice you were spying on them?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Well.." She shifts a bit on her spot. "Kind of..but it was for a good cause!" She quickly added in a rush.

"Alice.." I groan out. "You might give our neighbors the impression that we are psycho desperate single lonely girls in New York City looking to get laid. _If_ they are guys." I added.

"Psssh. I was careful Bella I have the moves of a sly cat! Meow." She then purrs and stretches across my bed. I laughed and patted her on the head.

"Okay Miss Sly Cat did you even see our actual neighbors?

"No..not yet but I plan too." With a giggle she jumps off my bed landing gracefully on her feet. "Oh make sure to wear something nice Bella in case we do meet up with our neighbors." She then skips out of my room.

"Whatever Alice." I mumbled out.

That day we didn't get a glimpse of our new neighbors which frustrated Alice. I mostly stayed home watching tv, reading a book, and even managed to write down a couple of pages for my story. Since it was a Saturday it was my day off from my work at the City Times Newspaper. I was just one of the many journalists whose job is to mainly edit other articles. It was rather boring but the money I received helped pay my share on our apartment's rent. Alice worked at Victoria's Secret she was sales associate and also a part time designer for them. Together our wages managed to pay off all the bills we accumulated and we also had enough to spare for our personal pleasures.

_Sunday_

Today we were lazing around our favorite café just letting our feet rest after Alice went on a shopping spree with me tagging along with less enthusiasm. I always had the weekends off while Alice had Sunday and Friday's off. I sipped my mocha latte and just let my eyes wonder across the window watching people scurry about. I was thinking about that story I was writing about. It was my main dream to become a writer while Alice always wanted to become a well known designer. We both had big dreams. Alice then pinches my thigh from under the table

"What the fuck Alice." I half shouted rubbing my thigh. It was so noisy in the café that nobody heard me. Alice tilts her head forward indicating me to go look behind me. I sigh and slowly shift my body slightly side ways to see what all the fuss was about. There at the other side of the café sat two of the handsomest men I have ever seen in my entire life, which wasn't anything to brag about. One of them had short slightly curly blond hair, with a lean muscular body. He was about 6'3", wearing a dark polo shirt with dark blue denim jeans and black cowboy boots. The guy sitting across from him in the booth had sexy messy bronze colored hair he was also lean with a bit of muscle. He had a blue button down shirt with black denim jeans and dark blue Converse shoes. They were both sitting alone chatting and drinking their coffee. I looked back at Alice to see her ogling the blond guy.

"Wow." Was the only word that came out of my mouth.

"I know." _And Alice wins with the words by one._

I look back to see the bronze hair guy look around then his eyes caught mine. _Shit. I've been caught. _I was never good with spying and ogling without getting caught like Alice. I stared mesmerized into his eyes. Even if he was at the other side of the room I can still tell the color of his eyes. His eyes were deep bright green and man were they dazzling. His lips curved up at the corners as we continued our staring contest. _Come on Bella avert your fucking eyes. For damn sakes look at something else before you embarrass yourself. _My eyes then drifted down to his grinning mouth. _Way to go Bella, you dumbass._ Just then my vision got blocked off by someone. I look to see two blond girls in front of the guys. One sat next to the bronze hair god while the other one sat next to Alice's dream guy. I roll my eyes figures they were taken and they had a thing for blonds with fake tits and slutty outfits. I turn back to look at Alice she was steaming angry.

"Ugh! Why are all the fucking handsome guys taken in this god forsaken city?" She throws up her hands in the air and slaps them hard on the table.

"I don't know Alice but all I know is that I wanna get out of here. Just looking at those fake bitches makes me wanna gag." Alice nods. Before I could even stand up Alice stops me.

"Wait! Take your coat off." She starts taking off her black coat and drapes it across her arm.

"Uhm why?" I started to peel off my blue coat and followed her action.

"So they both can see what real beauties look like and what they are missing out on when they're with those plastics." Alice looked great in white turtle neck shirt that clung to her petite curves and a pair of black skinny jeans with black heels that made her a bit taller. I had a similar outfit but mine was a V neck shirt that showed a bit of cleavage with a pair of blue skinny jeans. Alice dressed me up today once again. We both actually looked pretty good, we looked like GAP models. With a nod from me, we both made our way towards the other exit near the guy's booth so that they can get an eye full of the both of us. And they indeed did, at the corner of my eye I saw both of them stare as we made our way out the door.

"Success!" Alice breathes out. "They were staring at us the whole time." She giggles and her steps slowly became happy skips with her shaking her butt side to side. She was a girl in heart whenever she was happy, and one scary bitch when she was pissed off.

When we got back to our apartment we went our separate ways. I went to my office to start doing my work while Alice went to her room to start designing some outfits for her dream line. Both of us were in busy and in deep thought when we heard the slamming of a door. I looked up and stared at the wall in front of my desk. I then heard a loud thud followed by muffled curses. I heard footsteps and turn my head to see Alice standing at my doorway.

"I guess their taken Alice." Alice looked gloomy, she then pouts.

"Let's go clubbing Bella."

"Awe Alice." I whined I hate dancing, I was horrible when it came to it.

"No whining Bella," We heard another thud from the other apartment. "Or do you want to stay here and listen to them hump like crazy bunnies?" _Shit she had a good point._

"Fine."

We arrived Club Eclipse at 8 pm. I wasn't in the mood to get drunk and get a major hangover since I had work the next day around 1 in the afternoon same goes for Alice. We just needed a place to ease out our men frustration. Alice tugs me to the dance floor and I had no choice but to dance with her. We were facing each other while we moved our hips in tune with the music. The DJ was playing Trey Songz "I need a girl". I got caught up in the music with my whole body swaying side to side.

"It should be called 'I need a boy'!" Alice shouts out while she raises her arms in the air letting her body flow with the tune.

I laughed and gasped when I felt a pair of hands grasp my hips. Alice had the same shocked look on her face when I saw a pair of hands where on her hips too. I looked up to see the same blond haired man Alice was ogling at when we were in the café. He had blue eyes and he grinned at me and gave me a quick wink. I looked down at the hands on my hips and gulped. This means only one thing these hands belonged to that green eyed god. _Oh my fucking god I think I just died and hit straight to heaven baby._ I took a chance and I looked up over my shoulder to see it is him indeed. He gave me a crooked smile and I swear I felt my heart take a giant leap then took off in a quick run. _Damn he looked better up close. Fuck he had strong firm hands. _

"Hi. I hope you don't mind dancing with me?" He asked in that seductive voice of his. _Mind? Are you fucking kidding me? You can dance with me all night long handsome._

"Oh..I don't mind at all." I replied calmly, while my heart rate raced up.

"I saw you at the café. You looked quite lovely, but you look stunning tonight." He whispered against my ear. I almost moaned.

"Uhm..thanks." _Damn nice thinking Bella. Smooth. Ugh. But wait both of these two had girlfriends. _As much as I want to dance with this god I didn't want to be the slut that steals another girl's man. Even if the girl's we're speaking of don't deserve these two handsome guys. I glance at Alice and she was biting her lower lip, she was thinking the same thing as me. Alice then spoke up, she was always braver than me. Bless her.

"I'm just wondering, don't you two have girlfriends? I did see a couple of _ladies_ with you guys at the café." She said a bit loud so that the guy behind me can hear her as well.

"Ah..those two aren't our girlfriends. They are more like Edward's stalkers." The blond spoke up with a chuckle. _Edward? So this green eyed god behind me is named Edward? Oh my._

"You have stalkers Edward?" I spoke up looking up at him beneath my eyelashes. He groans and shakes his head.

"Tanya is my stalker." He replies and glares at his friend. "Jessica is Jasper's stalker."

"Speaking of stalkers." Alice says. "I see two at the bar glaring daggers at me and Bella." She giggles.

"Save us?" Edward and Jasper asked in unison.

"Of course." I and Alice said at the same time.

I turn to face Edward with his hands still on hips. I then begin to sway with the music placing my arms around his neck.

"By the way my name is Isabella Swan but just call me Bella for short. And the pixie girl dancing with your friend is Alice Brandon." His lips curve up to form that crooked smile of his.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella. My name is Edward Cullen. And that cowboy dancing with your pixie friend is Jasper Whitlock." I smile and turn my back against his chest again.

"So how did you end up getting stalkers like Barbie 1 and Barbie 2?" He chuckled at the names.

"Long story..let's just dance." I shrugged my shoulders and started dancing against him. I shifted and got closer to him. He then pulled me even closer by the hips before I knew it I could feel the bulge in his jeans. _Oh my, some ones horny hehe._ _I wonder.._I then circled my hips causing my ass to brush against his crotch. He groans and he leans down to kiss the back of my neck. I moan out as he whispers in my ear.

"Try that again and I'm not accountable on my actions." His threat completely turned me on and I can feel the wetness form in my panties.

The devil in me told me to take the chance and so I followed. I grinded my ass against him, this time a growl escapes his lips. He quickly grabs my hand and tugs me towards the front door. I look back to see Alice wink at me while she and Jasper dry hump on the dance floor. I giggle once outside, he tugs me along as he hails a cab. He opens the door once one stops near us and I went willingly in the backseat with him joining me. He gave the quick address to his place, and then I gasped was again. He looked at me.

"What is it?" He asks when he noticed the confuse look on my face. He tugged me over and I fell on top of his lap. He starts kissing my jaw line and I purr out in content. _Damn he's good._ "Tell me." He whispered in my ear as his tongue darts out to trace my ear. _Tell him what? That he's good. Oh!_

"Oh. It's just…uhm…" I moan out as his tongue did its magic with my ear. It was like ear sex. _Hehe ear sex._

"It's just what?" He asked with a teasing tone. _Damn teaser._

"It's just that.." I let out a huff of breathe. "Stop..it..gah.." He stopped but continued to kiss my shoulder then my neck. "It's just that..that's the same address to my place."

"Oh really?" He asked with a bit of interest. I was going to ask him a bit more but he grabbed my chin softly and turned me so that we were both eye to eye. I was lost in his deep green eyes. He leaned forward to brush lips against mine once then twice before he deepened it. And my gosh his lips were soft and they perfectly fit against mine. I let out a moan then his tongue darted in. Our tongues mated together while I drove my hands through his thick bronze hair. It felt like silk. He pulled back and can see his eyes were now a darker shade of green as passion over taken him. I whimper wishing he would kiss me again. He chuckles, that's when I noticed we were here. He paid the driver and we sprinted to the elevator. If I wasn't so lost in lust right now I would have been laughing my ass off. We kissed and touched some more in the elevator once we were at the right floor he tugged me out. I then noticed that this was also my floor.

"Oh my god, you're our new neighbors!" I looked at me with my hand still clasped in his. He raises an eyebrow.

"You're our nosy neighbors?" I laughed Alice wasn't really a good spy after-all.

"Long story." I replied. He chuckled and looked at the two doors.

"Well my apartment or yours?"

"How about mine?" I took my shoes off and left them outside our front door. I look up to see Edward watching me with curious eyes. I giggled. "Me and Alice agreed that if one of us was to bring a guy to our apartment we would leave something in front of the door as a warning. And seeing her and Jasper dancing I'd say he'd be bringing Alice back with him." Edward chuckled and nodded his head. I opened the door and stepped inside followed by Edward. He shut the door, locked it and quickly grabbed me around the waist and pushed me against it.

"Now were where we? Ah yes." He kissed me with full passion and moaned. I glided my tongue across his bottom lip, he opened his mouth as an invitation. I plunged my tongue inside his mouth, he groaned out. Sucking on my tongue he glided his hand from my waist up towards the side of my breasts. My hands moved from his shoulders and down the front of his shirt. I can feel the contours of his hard muscles. His hands move to the back of my dress before I knew it, my dress was a pool around my feet.

He pulled back from me and grinned, his eyes turning darker as he stared at me from head to toe. I was glad Alice forced me to wear the matching blue lace bra and panties. He growled and swept me up, carrying me as he took long strides.

"Which one is your room?" I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing every inch of him that I could reach. I pointed to the room on our left and he quickens his stride towards it. I start to unbutton his shirt and managed to do it half way before he threw me lightly on the bed. I bounced a bit on it, glancing up I get to see half of his well sculpted chest. I lick my lower lip and slowly brought my eyes up at him.

"See something you like?" He question with one raised eyebrow.

"Kind of..but the one I really wanna see is still hiding from me." _Whoa now where did that come from?_ I can feel my face turn warm as I started to blush. He chuckled at my brave statement.

He then climbed on the bed and towered over me. "You look beautiful when you blush." Placing his most of his weight on his elbows, he kisses my neck down my collar bone then to my cleavage. I felt my breathe catch as he licked and kissed my sensitive skin. I tugged his shirt and pulled the last buttons off so that I can feel his bare chest. I groan in approval. He was indeed well built.

I got caught up into kissing him and touching him that I didn't realize until I felt flesh to flesh contact that we were both naked.

"Wait how did that happened?" I gasped out. I didn't have to explain what I was talking about to him. He let out a breathless laughter.

"It's magic baby." I felt his hands move across my breast and down pass my navel towards my wetness. I tensed and bucked my hips involuntary as he fingered my folds. "You're so wet Bella."

"Only for you." I whispered. He gives me his crooked smile and brings up his fingers to lick the juices off of it.

"Mmm..Bella you taste good." I can feel my blush return with full vengeance. He kisses and props himself up on his arms. I can feel his dick at my entrance, he strokes against me once then twice.

"Edward!" I groan out in frustration. "Stop _teasing_!" A second later he thrusts in hard and deep. I gasp in pain and pleasure. He was huge and yet he felt perfect within me.

"Ahhh! Bella you're so tight." He wheezed out. Pulling out slowly until the tip of his cock was still in, he then plunged right back in even deeper than before.

"Edward!" I screamed out, the pleasure was so great. I brought my legs up to wrap them around his waist causing him to penetrate even deeper hitting my sensitive spot. I moan and clutched his hair tightly in my hands.

Edward continued his deep hard thrusts. I can feel my climax approaching with every thrust.

"Edward! I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum for me baby." He pleaded.

My eyes open wide as my orgasm rocked through me. "EDWARD!"

"Gah..BELLA!" I felt him expand more and spill his seeds deep in me. I shuddered as I slowly came down on my high. Edward fell on top of me and I stroked his hair as he continued to pump within me. He rolled over bringing me on top of him.

"Mmmm…" I pressed my lips against his chest. "That was the best orgasm I have ever had." _Eeep! I just said that out loud! Oh crap what is wrong with me?_

Edward chuckles, "Same here Bella." He sighs and runs his hand over my bare back. "Bella don't be shocked but I felt like…"

"..we were meant for each other?" I finished.

"Sound stupid?"

"Nope."

"Wanna go out on a date then?"

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Aren't you doing this all backwards? Aren't you supposed to ask me out on a date then I become your girlfriend then you fuck me senseless." I giggled.

"Hmm..you are right. Well then if I'm doing this all backwards. Bella will you be my girlfriend then go out on a date with me?" I looked up to see he had a serious look on his face. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes Edward I would love to be your girlfriend and I will love to go on a date with you."

"Sweet." I giggled. "You are my everything now Bella."

_**Kitty: Btw folks that was my first lemon…and I'm kind of thinking it will be my last.**_

_**Emmett: -walk out with an ice pack on his head- Why? You did good.**_

_**Kitty: Haha thanks Emmett you're only saying that cause you don't want to get hit with a bat again.**_

_**Emmett: You're right.**_

_**Alice: -runs out holding a pair of boxers in the air like a flag-**_

_**Emmett and Kitty: O__o**_

_**Kitty: Whose boxers are those?**_

_**Jasper: -runs out with a towel on- Alice! Give me back my boxers!!**_

_**Alice: Nuuuuuuuu!!!**_

_**Kitty: That is why you don't give Alice caffeine. Thanks for reading! Oh and please Review!**_


End file.
